Examples by the Public
Just like the Staff examples page the public can post their examples of working rules they use for Echo's A.R.S Be respectful to other peoples posts. make sure to double check before fixing someone elses rules. Example caption of what the rule does --auto &trigger=example of the rule Use this rule: trigger example Description: Describe the rule above. Allow users to set their own colors --auto .redpls={role:Red}{pm}I've given you the red color. To remove red or other colors type .nored or the respective color. Color strength is in rainbow order, so red overrules all. --auto .nored={take:Red}{pm}I've removed red from your user --auto .orangepls={role:Orange}{pm}I've given you the orange color. To remove orange or other colors type .noorange or the respective color. Color strength is in rainbow order, so red overrules all for example. --auto .noorange={take:Orange}{pm}I've removed orange from your user --auto .yellowpls={role:Yellow}{pm}I've given you the yellow color. To remove yellow or other colors type .noyellow or the respective color. Color strength is in rainbow order, so red overrules all for example. --auto .noyellow={take:Yellow}{pm}I've removed yellow from your user --auto .greenpls={role:Green}{pm}I've given you the orange color. To remove orange or other colors type .noorange or the respective color. Color strength is in rainbow order, so red overrules all for example. --auto .nogreen={take:Green}{pm}I've removed green from your user --auto .bluepls={role:Blue}{pm}I've given you the blue color. To remove blue or other colors type .noblue or the respective color. Color strength is in rainbow order, so red overrules all for example. --auto .noblue={take:Blue}{pm}I've removed blue from your user --auto .purplepls={role:Purple}{pm}I've given you the purple color. To remove purple or other colors type .nopurple or the respective color. Color strength is in rainbow order, so red overrules all for example. --auto .nopurple={take:Purple}{pm}I've removed purple from your user Use this rule: .redpls .nored Description: After you've created a role for every color in the rainbow, you can add all these triggers to allow users to set their own colors. I made the command .redpls because everyone should be polite ;) Tip your fedora --auto .tip=M'{/user} Use this rule: .tip Description: Tip your fedora to the channel m'lady Multi-group join/leave with one ARS key Roles can be used for mentioning a group of people. Together with Echo's A.R.S. you can make a simple, yet useful group system where people can join/leave groups they're interested in. Those groups can then be used as mention to find people to group up with in games. First, be sure to make roles for the groups you want. For this example I'll be using OverwatchEU, OverwatchNA and OverwatchAU. You can choose whatever group names you like, just be sure to have proper capitalisation (role names are case sensitive). --auto &!joingroup {params}={find:OverwatchEU,OverwatchNA,OverwatchAU}{role:{params}}You have joined the group `{params}` --auto &!leavegroup {params}={find:OverwatchEU,OverwatchNA,OverwatchAU}{take:{params}}You have left the group `{params}` --auto !groups=You can join/leave any of the following groups using `!joingroup ` or `!leavegroup `: OverwatchEU, OverwatchNA, OverwatchAU Be sure to fill in all the role names in the find keys. This will make sure people can only join the roles for groups, and not e.g. your Moderator roles. 'Use this rule:' !joingroup OverwatchEU !leavegroup OverwatchEU !groups is will add you to the role and now you can start using it, e.g.: Xikeon: @OverwatchEU looking for 2 more players Allow user to set ClanTag This will allow users to set their own clan tags (prefix). --auto &--clantag {params}={nickname:{params} {/user}} Example : If Micro types this ''--clantag GG'' His user name will be changed to GG Micro Set this rule to allow users to reset their tag. --auto &--clantag={nickname:{/user}}